Sweet Dreams
by Pandaiko
Summary: Et si Drago avait baissé les stores du Poudlard Express pour piéger Harry mais tout avait dérapé. Draco est un jeune con arrogant, mais plus que tout, il en a marre d'attendre.
1. Chapter 1

_Et si Drago n'avait pas baissé les stores pour piéger Harry mais pour lui faire une petite surprise? Et si Drago n'était pas énerver que Harry l'espionne mais au contraire que cela l'excitait? Petit OS dans le Poudlard Express._ ****

 **Note de l'auteure :** Indulgence, indulgence, s'il vous plais, c'est mon premier drarry. ^^ ****

 **Sweet Dreams (Are made of this )**

-Potter... Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal d'espionner ? ****

Merde. Malfoy l'avait repéré, il était fichu. Mais alors pourquoi ne bougeait t-il pas ? Il était allongé sur le porte bagages en hauteurs, où juste cinq minutes avant, il avait une vue parfaite sur le Serpentards et ses amis. ****

D'un coup de baguette Drago envoie la cape d'invisibilité valser. Harry s'était attendu à voir le blond la baguette lever près à lui jeter un sort impardonnable, mais au lieu de cela, il le retrouva adossé au mur en face de lui. Des cheveux blond platine implacablement coiffer, seul une mèche dépassait, l'enroulant lascivement autour de son indexe. ****

Harry descendit lentement sa main vers sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette en priant pour que la personne en face de lui ne remarque rien. Manque de chance Drago l'avait vue mais lui l'avait déjà en main et ne se fit pas prier pour s'en servir. ****

 _Sweet dreams are made of this._ ** _  
_** _Who am I to disagree?_ ** _  
_** _Travel the world and the seven seas._ ** _  
_** _Everybody's looking for something._ ** __**

 _Some of them want to use you_ ** _  
_** _Some of them want to get used by you_ ** _  
_** _Some of them want to abuse you_ ** _  
_** _Some of them want to be abused_ ****

-Petrificus. ****

L'héritier s'approcha du survivant jusqu'à être à un centimètre de son visage. Son sourire narquois et hautain s'était transformer en sourire carnassier. ****

-J'avais oublié... Elle est morte. ****

Harry fulminait, il était complètement impuissant et immobile, alors que son bras le démangeait de frapper Malfoy jusqu'au sang. ****

Drago s'était retourné, et était maintenant debout au milieu du couloir , dos à Potter, passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et soupirant.

-Tu sais Potter tu n'es absolument pas discret... Peu être que je devrais te donner une bonne leçon ?

Drago fit l'éviter Harry jusqu'à au sol dans le couloir entre les fauteuils, juste à ses pieds. Il ressita un sort inconnu de Harry, et celui-ci senti des muscles se détendre sans pour autant pouvoir les bouger

Drago se pencha juste au dessus de la tête du brun. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps...

 _I wanna use you and abuse you._  
 _I wanna know what's inside you._  
 _Hold your head up, movin' on_  
 _Keep your head up, movin' on_

Alors il se pencha pour venir embrasser Harry, complètement déboussolé et qui ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait, alors quand le blond quémanda l'entrée à sa bouche c'est d'étonnement qu'il l'ouvrit.

 _Movin' on!_

Le baiser en premier temps était chaste et doux, et le Serpentard en tremblait tellement c'était bon mais quand le brun ouvrit sa bouche, Drago l'approfondit. Quand il sentit le brun y répondre, n'y pouvant plus il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu au baiser, il ne comprenait rien à rien, alors decida de profiter du moment et de réfléchir plus tard, temps pis pour toute les conséquences que cela entraînerait. Il se sentait si bien contre lui, leur deux bouche unie lui envoyait des salves de frissons dans tout et corps et particulièrement à un endroit qu'il préférait ignorer pour l'instant même si cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Littéralement.

Et quand il sentit qu'il pouvait enfin bouger ses bras, c'était pour les passer autour du coup de Drago et ainsi se retrouver à moitié décoller du sol, et complètement coller à Drago qui le couvrait de toute ça longueur.

Leur baiser était devenu sensuelle, sauvage. Bestiale. Chacun pouvait sentir l'excitation grandissante de l'autre, la faisant augmenter encore plus. Drago avait délaisser les cheveux d'Harry -bien qu'aussi soyeux que les siens- pour découvrir le torse parfaitement tailler de son ennemi, puis descendant sa main encore plus bas pour effleurer ses attribus, il réussit à arracher un gémissement terriblement sexy que le brun avait t'en bien que mal essayer de dissimuler. Ils en étaient arrivés à ne plus réfléchir du tout. Chacun explorait le corps et la bouche de l'autre.

 _I'm gonna use you and abuse you._  
 _I'm gonna know what's inside._  
 _Gonna use you and abuse you._  
 _I'm gonna know what's inside you._

Puis d'un coup le blond se releva précipitamment, l'alarme du train avait retentit et briser leur bulle. Malfoy passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et sorti une enveloppe de sa veste qu'il glissa dans la chemise de Harry. Il rejeta un sort de pétrification au Survivant avant de remettre la cape de sorte qu'on ne voie plus un cheveux de la personne qu'il venait juste d'embrasser.

Merde.

Sans un regard en arrière il sortie du train en priant pour que le train l'éloigne le plus possible de Potter et se baiser.

La suite vous la connaissez... Enfin en partie seulement.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà la fin de mon premier Drarry ! * verse une petite larme * J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimer malgré sa longueur plus que petite je dois bien l'avouer, mais bon comme toute première fois c'est pas très long. * rire ***  
 **En y réfléchissant bien je ferais peu être une suite... mais ça dépend de vos avis bien sûr ! Donc de vos review... Non, non je ne fais absolument pas de chantage. Enfin peu être un peu. é.è**

 **PS :** Vous l'avez vue mon subtile clin d'oeil a un certain Marilyn, vous l'avez vue hein ? Pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient toujours pas compris c'est de la chanson de Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams ( Are made of this ) que j'ai si subtilement insérer dans cette toute pitite fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteuz' :** Comme promis pour les si gentilles personnes m'aillant laisser une review... la suite is in the place ! Je préfère ne pas trop parler pour vous laisser lire la suite. Bonne lecture !

 **Sweet Dreams (** _ **Are made of ask**_ **)**

Drago ne releva pas la tête. Ni quand il le sentit arriver dans la Grande Salle, ni quand il sentit son regard intense posé sur lui, ni même quand son parrain reçu enfin le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps.  
Non il ne pouvait simplement pas, comme si sa conscience avait délibérément bloqué tous les muscles de son corps en le laissant, malheureusement paralysé. C'est seulement quand Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon repars après son habituel discours que Drago se força à bouger pour pouvoir, au moins, se nourrir. Car il savait que si jamais il ne mangeait pas maintenant, il devrait s'abaisser à demander de la nourriture à Crabbe ou à Goyle, et il préférait éviter le plus possible tout contact avec ces brutes.  
Alors, après avoir avalé deux, trois cuillères de riz au curry et aux viscères de mandragore. -bien meilleur plat que son nom pourrait le laisser croire- et être remonté dans son dortoir, il ferma ses rideaux et, sans un mot de plus pour ses amis, se mit à écrire. 

.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il c'était réellement passé dans le train. Et Luna n'avait pas non plus posé de question sur le fait qu'il soit allongé sous sa cape d'invisibilité en plein milieu du couloir, comme si elle voyait des choses aussi étranges tous les jours. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant bien, était peut-être le cas.

En levant la tête, il aperçut Drago qui gardait la sienne obstinément baissée. Il ne se rendit compte de sa façon étrange de fixer le blond que lorsque Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec le Serpentard. Question à laquelle il répondit par une excuse quelconque totalement incrédible aux yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il t'a encore attaqué ? Elle avait violemment refermé son livre et regardait maintenant Harry, un air furieux collé au visage C'est pour ça que tu es revenu tout débraille ? Je parie que vous vous êtes encore battus ! Quels mômes ! 

-Non ! Non pas du tout... -Voyant qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, il rajouta. Enfin peu être un peu...

-J'en étais sûre ! Non mais franchement, pour qui il se prend lui ? 

Avant que son amie n'ai pu faire un scandale en lançant un de ses précieux bouquins à la tête qu'une chère petite tête blonde nommée Drago Malefoy, Harry ajouta en vitesse que c'était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. Ce à quoi elle lui répondit de faire attention, ou ce serait sur lui que se retrouveraient les dix kilos de culture sur les guerres des Gobelins.

Après avoir partiellement écouté le discours du vieil homme qui servait, accessoirement, de directeur à cette école, il s'empiffra de nourriture pour éviter de penser à une certaine scène. C'était sa première journée à Poudlard et il ne voulait pas que cette fouine la gâche avec ces... ces... BREF.

De toute façon, tout était mieux que de penser à ces magnifiques cheveux blonds et à ces mains qui s'étaient baladées sur son corps tout en laissant, après leur passage, une traînée de frissons qui avait embraser Harry et... Avait-t-il rêvé ou il venait de penser que les cheveux de Malefoy étaient magnifiques ? Non, il l'avait bien fait. A l'aide, il devenait fou.

Harry se leva d'un coup et, sous le regard surpris Ron et Hermione, s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé que cette... chose de Malefoy n'aurait jamais pu avoir de magnifiques cheveux pour lui. Et il aurait encore moins pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait ce même garçon. Rectification, c'est Malefoy qui l'avait embrassé et lui n'avait fait que le subir. Oui, c'est ça, il l'avait subit, purement et simplement, il n'y avait pas du tout répondu...

A bout de souffle et de nerfs, Harry arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe puisqu'il était partit avant tout le monde et que, donc, le préfet n'avait pu le lui dire. 

Harry rassembla ses dernières forces et gravit les escaliers qui le séparait de la tour d'astronomie. Il défonça la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit, mais, quand un vent d'air frais lui caressa le visage, il pu enfin penser à autre chose.

Il était là, seul dans cet endroit qu'il aimait tant et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il l'avait découvert lors de sa troisième année, pendant l'une de ses très nombreuse nuits d'insomnie.

Il adorait venir sur ce petit balcon tout juste assez grand pour contenir deux personnes. Il n'y avait aucun muret, mais il aimait bien cette idée qu'il aurait pu tomber à tout moment si le vent prenait l'envie de lui faire retrouver la terre ferme à une centaine de mètres sous lui. Non pas qu'il soit suicidaire, loin de ça, mais il appréciait juste cette promiscuité entre la vie et la mort quand il s'asseyait au bord de ce petit amas de pierre, les pieds dans le vide. C'était ses moment à lui.

Soudain, une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres fit voler sa robe, et une enveloppe s'échappa d'une des poches. Il la rattrapa de justesse juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Mais d'où pouvait bien... C'est vrai. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte du train et laisse Harry tout seul, Malefoy lui avait glissé une lettre dans sa poche. Délicatement, Harry l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu. Il déplia une feuille de parchemin qui s'y trouvait. Mais... Rien, il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Peut-être que Malefoy s'était joué de lui ? Mais oui ! Et d'abord, pourquoi avait-t-il embrassé Harry, juste après qu'il ai dit qu'il allait le punir ? Il en était sûr, Malefoy lui avait joué un mauvais tour, et il allait raconté à tout le monde que Harry lui avait sauté dessus ou une connerie dans le genre, alors que c'était totalement faux ! C'était Malefoy qui l'avait embrasser ! Mais alors, pourquoi avait-t-il été plus loin ? Et pourquoi Harry avait-t-il sentit Malefoy si excité quand il avait commencer à poser ses mains sur lui ? Mais, surtout, pourquoi avait-il répondu au baiser ?

D'accord, il était gay, ça il le savait depuis quelques années déjà. Mais il n'avait jamais considéré Drago comme autre chose qu'une horrible personne à détester absolument, et parfois il oubliait la raison même de toute cette haine. D'accord il avait répondu au baiser, mais c'était par pur automatisme, et non parce qu'il avait apprécié le contact. N'est-ce pas ?

Trop de questions venaient fleurir dans l'esprit de Harry, et il en avait marre. Il décida de jeter cette lettre, puisqu'elle n'allait rien lui apporter d'intéressant dans cette histoire, mais avant qu'il ne la lâche dans le vide, il vit une délicate écriture commencer à apparaître dessus.

 _Pourquoi sommes-nous ennemis ?_

C'était un parchemin magique ! Une toute nouvelle invention des frères Weasley, très en vogue à Poudlard, pour pouvoir communiquer discrètement. 

Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy de se poser se genre de question. Ni même de se poser des questions tout court en ce qui les concernaient. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis, et à aucun moment il ne s'étaient demandés pourquoi. Cela était et sera toujours ainsi. Même si ils... Et puis merde hein. Il en avait marre de ruminer ses pensées tout seul. Ce soir, il irait parler à Malefoy. 

En chemin pour le dortoir, il croisa Hermione qui se rendait sûrement à la bibliothèque, et elle lui indiqua le mot de passe pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses appartements.

Une fois bien installé sur son lit, il prit sa nouvelle plume pour répondre à cette chère tête blonde qui ne voulait plus sortir de son esprit.

 _Ce soir minuit à la salle sur demande._ _ **[1]**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **[1]** Aussi baptisée _la-salle-la-plus-utiliser-pour-les-lemon-drarry-après-les-dortoirs_ par une amie. Mais je vous rassure (ou pas) il n'y en aura pas (normalement) dans le prochain chapitre. :p

 **Ta-dadadaaaam !** Et le deuxième chapitre tant attendu (?) est enfin sortit. Et pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent _Parchemess_ , je m'excuse pour se petit (très gros) pompage d'idée, mais si vous ne connaissez pas, aller le lire **tout de suite** . (Je me rattrape en faisant de la pub ^^') La suite n'est pas écrite et ne risque pas de venir de si tôt. J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour se que deviendra la suite de leur histoire mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir... (Le fille qui avait trop d'inspiration pour son propre bien. *rire*) Donc si vous voulez une suite un peu plus tôt et à votre goût, faite s'en moi part dans une petite review et j'essyerais de les intégrer si je le juge utile.

Demande en mariage, démonstration de haine, critique constructive, louanges sans bornes, menaces de morts, review. ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** Après une procrastination omniprésente et un ordi cassé, voici enfin la chapitre 3, la suite pourrait peu être vous surprendre, je l'espère?

 _ **Sweat Dreams**_

Cela faisait une demi heure que Harry attendait. Certes, il lui avait donné rendez-vous à minuit mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'y rendre en avance.

Il était nerveux, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. « Ah au fait Malfoy, je savais pas que t'étais gay, ça te dis on se fait une petite baise rapide ? » Désolé, mais le jour où Harry arriverait à balancer une phrase comme ça à la tête du blond, Hermione se promènerait en sous vêtement roses fushia en criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle vient de brûler des livres.

Et certes, il avait aussi une bonne répartie en face de Malfoy, mais de là à l'inviter explicitement à une partie de jambes an l'air.. Surtout que celui-ci risquait plus de lui rire au nez et de faire passez l'info à tout Serpentard pour l'humilier jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, plutôt que de dégrafer son pantalon avec un sourire Colgate.

Mais objectivement, s'il prenait du recul en oubliant le fait que le blond soit un enfoiré de première avec un sugar daddy mangemort, il faudrait avouer, même si n'était qu'un peu, que Malfoy était fichtrement bien foutu.

Des jambes interminables, tout aussi musclées que ses fesses rebondies par les entrainement de Quiddich, un visage d'ange et des cheveux blond platine si soyeux que de par son vécu, Harry aurait pu les confondre avec de la soie. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que s'il arrivait aussi bien à s'imaginer l'anatomie de Serpentard, c'était parce que celui-ci était juste devant lui.

"-Fais attention Potter, tu es en train de baver."

Il était la, un sourire mesquin collé au visage, et toute trace du souvenir de leur baiser avait disparu ; à la place se trouvait Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour Harry. Tous les souvenirs du moment passé ensemble quelque heures plutôt avaient disparu. Malfoy était redevenu Malfoy et Harry pouvait aller se faire voir avec son fantasme à la con.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu'il lança au blond suffit.

"-Tu craches le morceau, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de rester dans la même pièce que le Sacro Saint Potter sans lui défigurer sa petite tête de tafiole.

-Tu n'est pas gay.

-Par Merlin Potter ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?"

Le Serpentard n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Harry, mais il était fatigué et n'était pas en forme pour un duel potentiellement mortel.

"-Mais je pourrais très bien prouver au reste de Poudlard le contraire."

Rectification, il allait le tuer.

Draco Malfoy franchit en quelques enjambées les deux mètres et demi qui le séparait de Potter pour le prendre par le col et lui desservir son regard made in Malfoy, "ces yeux serons la dernière chose que tu verras avant ta mort".

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Harry répondit calmement.

-Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire Malfoy, tu allais raconter à tout le monde que c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus dans le train, toi et ta petite bande d'attardé vaniteux. Tu n'es qu'un pourriture Malfoy, ton père doit avoir honte de toi.

Draco resserra sa prise autour du coup de Harry, et rapprocha son visage, jusqu'à ce que leur deux front se touchent.

"-Ne parle plus jamais de mon père comme ça. Jamais."

Harry sourit. Même avec la promesse de mort dans ses yeux, Malfoy ne pouvait rien lui faire: s'il le frappait, Dumbeldore le saurait. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être une balance, cela vaudrait toujours un moment d'humiliation pour Draco.

"-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est grâce à moi que ton père est allé à Azkaban."

Le blond lâcha Harry qui réussit au dernier moment à ne pas tomber au pied du Serpentard.

"-Tu sais Harry, je ne comptais rien faire en ce qui concerne l'affaire du train. Mais tu viens de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne vais pas dénoncer ton homosexualité plus qu'évidente, si c'est ce qui t'effraie."

Malfoy se retourna pour partir, et ajouta juste avant d'y aller:

"-Je vais faire bien pire."

Malfoy ferma la porte, et Harry se dit qu'il venait peu être de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Les arcades du vieux bâtiment filaient et pourtant il ne les voyait pas, pas plus qu'il ne voyait les élève effrayés qui s'écartaient sur son passage.

"-Draco ?"

Draco Malfoy était revenu dans la salle commune des Serpentard, furieux. Tous s'étaient tus sur son passage, de peur de retourner sa haine envers on ne sait quelle âme d'entre eux. Il s'était assis très calmement sur son siège avant de jeter un regard glacial sur la salle et de leur aboyer de dégager.

"-Putain, c'est même pas le début des cours que t'es déjà en rogne, tu t'es tapé une Griffi meufiste refoulée pour être de si mauvaise humeur ?

-Presque."

La mine renfrognée, le blond pris le verre de Whisky pur feu qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant lui.

"-Elle était bonne au moins ?

-Ta gueule, Zabini."

Le verre en miettes, dont les débris décoraient le mur de derrière lui, et un grognement de plus suffirent à faire abdiquer le black.

"-Ok, ok, Monsieur n'a pas envie d'en parler... Si jamais cette magnifique expérience t'a fait changer de bord, tu sais qui aller voir pour te réconforter !"

In extremis, il rentra dans son dortoir et réussit à échapper au sort d'Endoloris de son meilleur ami.

Toujours aussi chaleureux.

Un léger sourire flottait sur le visage de Blaise Zabini lorsque celui-ci se déshabilla pour aller prendre sa douche.

Malfoy réfléchissait.

Il hésitait entre aller traquer son prétendu meilleur ami pour lui jeter toute sorte de sort impardonnable, ou bien...

Oui, Harry Potter allait souffrir.

 _ **Une petite review**_ pour faire vivre l'auteur? Bien qu'en soit les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Joie, amour et paix.

Pandaiko


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:** Le chapitre 4 est là et j'en profite pour demander si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous lisant ma fanfiction accepterait d'être ma bêta ? J'avais l'habitude de la faire corriger par une personne qui n'est pas sur le site mais elle ne peut plus le faire. Donc avis aux amateurs ! Sinon je pourrais toujours chercher sur le site mais je préfère tout de même demandé ici avant.

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

Drago avait une migraine d'enfer. Et rien que de penser à ce qui s'était passé hier soir lui donnait envie de s'encastrer la tête dans le mur le plus proche.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de forniquer avec Potter. N'était-il pas censé lui faire la misère jusqu'à le rendre dépressif et suicidaire? Mais c'était surtout lui qui avant des envies de suicides quand il repensait à ce moment-là.

C'était l'alcool, oui tout était la faute de ce foutu alcool moldu.

L'alcool n'excusait pas tout. Serte Harry avait bu, mais il se souvenait très bien avoir apprécié ce moment qu'il avait partagé avec Malfoy. Cela avait été bestial et presque violent, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne l'était pas entre eux. Et de plus il avait maintenant la certitude que le Serpentard ne t'enterait rien contre lui, puisque cela était plus gênant pour lui-même que pour Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à quatre heures du mat', dans un bar gay miteux, moldu de surcroît et bourré comme un hooligan en plein euro? Lui le grand Malfoy, il enchaînait bière sur bière, laissant Blaise le saouler encore un peu plus, si cela était possible.

A bien y repenser, c'était l'idée du black que d'aller dans de bar pour se remettre de cette première semaine de cours. Il avait d'abord lancé l'idée pour rire, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que le blond frigide lui réponde positivement, mais il avait été agréablement surpris du contraire. Il s'était dit que l'occasion était parfaite pour faire tomber Malfoy dans son lit. Il l'avait donc emmené dans ce petit bar d'une ruelle sombre juste illuminée par le neon violet de l'enseigne se reflétant sur la crase humide des murs. Il était de notoriété quasi public que Harry Potter était gay, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait de coming-out officiel, seule les fans les plus extrêmes et aveugles le croyaient encore hétéro. Mais Zabini avait quand même été surpris de le voir dans ce bar, alors qu'il le croyait si réservé.

Il avait d'abord suivi son ami parce qu'il voulait sortir et penser à autre chose, sans forcément se bourrer la gueule. Mais quand il avait vu Harry prude Potter en train de se frotter l'arrière-train sur un grand blond musclé en chaleur et aux postures plus que suggestives, Draco n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'une bonne bière salvatrice. Ne s'y connaissant pas trop en spiritueux moldu, il avait laissé Blaise s'en charger. Et voilà où il en était. Complètement saoul, à crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne l'était pas, pas plus qu'il était blond.

Mais ce qu'il le mettait dans une telle colère, c'était de voir le Gryffi se déhancher auprès de ce mec peroxydé aux allures de gigolo, sans pour autant se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Et elle était pitoyable selon Malfoy.

Draco se leva et alla rejoindre Harry sur la piste de danse, sous le regard interrogateur de son ami. Le sois disant gigolo lui barrait la route, alors il se glissa devant lui et commença à danser contre Harry se fichant royalement de l'autre énergumène, qu' il poussa en arrière pour l'écarter le plus loin de lui, mais celui-ci voulut revenir alors Draco se colla un peu plus à Potter, qui ne disait rien depuis tout à l'heure, se contentant de le regarder s'approprier son espace. Malfoy faisait bien une tête de plus que lui.

-Tu es saoul Malfoy, il avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il l'entende, et il avait passé son bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils continuaient de danser.

-Moins que toi en tout cas, Potter. De là où il était, Malfoy pouvait parfaitement sentir les relents d'alcool dans la voix du Gryffondor, et ses pupilles dilatées qui le regardaient fixement.

Ils dansèrent serrer l'un contre l'autre, ne se quittant pas du regard et ne parlant pas non plus. Draco voyait Potter qui se lâchait complètement contre lui, laissant ses mains allez sur lui, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux à demi fermés, comme en transe. Il était ses derniers retranchements de conscience, le blond se flagella mentalement pour ce qu'il venait de penser.

Puis Malfoy se dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et que pour une fois il allait écouter son épaule gauche et t'en pis pour les conséquences, il prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans les backstages.

C'était un dédale de salles à la lumière tamisée et rouge, où on entendait encore les échos de la musique techno qui se jouait à côté. Le blond le plaqua contre le mur, et se mit en tête de lui défaire sa ceinture pendant que Harry lui enlevait son t-shirt. En cet instant, il faisait tous sauf réfléchir, ou tout serait fini. L'alcool aidant à oublier, Il l'embrassa dans le coup avant de descendre vers son entre jambes. Il abaissa l'élastique de son caleçon avec un doigt et se fut la première fois que le brun vient aussi vite. Draco aurait pu s'en moquer s'il n'avait pas été si pressé à enlever son pantalon et retourner Harry contre le mur. Il colla son corps contre le sien et vient caler sa tête dans la nuque du brun.

-Première fois Potter?

Il entendit Harry rire et coller ses fesses un peu plus contre lui.

-Déconne pas Malfoy. Il tourna la tête pour pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le corps de Draco était en feu. Il le voulait tellement à ce moment qu'il aurait pu en jouir sans même l'avoir touché.

Aucun des deux ne savait plus où il était. Juste certain du corps de l'autre se mouvant et se resserrant un peu plus contre le sien. Harry jette ses bras autour du cou de Draco et rapprocha leurs têtes jusqu'à ce que leurs deux bouches se frôlent. Il sentait le souffle erratique du blond contre sa langue lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Lorsque la fin arriva, il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, avide du goût métallique qui leur emplis la bouche à tout les deux.

Pantois, Malfoy et dégagea de Potter et partit de la pièce sans même un regard en arrière.

Blaise qui avait perdu Draco de vue, depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Commença à paniquer lorsqu'il le vit débraillé, chancelé au milieu de la piste de danse, et qui tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers une foule de danseurs shootés au beat délirants de la musique transe. Zabini lui vient en aide juste avant qu'il ne se mange fatidiquement le sol avec la grâce d'une adolescente bourrée le soir de son bal de promo, juste après sa sortie de la fameuse scène de la banquette arrière. Il voyait bien aussi que Draco n'avait pas fait que danser, il empestait la baise et la sueur.

Il le fit sortir du bar et pria pour qu'il ne lui vomisse pas dessus après le transplanage.

Quelques heures avant, il avait eu des sueurs froides en entendant les menaces de sa némésisse et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait saoul, nu et baisé, dans tous les sens du terme. Et le pire, pensait-il, s'est qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Sans vraiment en avoir honte, Harry se sentait pathétique d'espérer qu'il se passerait quelque chose demain quand il se croiserait.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** _By the way_ , j'aimerai savoir si le changement de narrateur était claire dans ce chapitre. Enfin voilà, voilà . Et attendez vous à voir le prochain chapitre appaître aussi vite qu'un épisode de WTC hein. Non pas que je n'aime pas écrire, mais la procrastination m'est aussi douce.

A une prochaine fois la populace~

Pandaiko


End file.
